whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2002 (WOD)
2002 is the Year of the Damned. Events * At this point, the Hem-Ka Sobk have been completely displaced by the Amkhat. * The call is made for the Great Council of Uktena. * Mysterious communiqués spread to mages, carrying the mark of the Sphinx. The transmissions praise cabals who fight the Technocracy and admonish those who don't. The unknown authors come to be called the Rogue Council. * President and Congress green-light a radioactive waste storage facility at Yucca Mountain northwest of Las Vegas. * During an eclipse late this year, Laklebb manifests physically for the third time, appearing simultaneously at eight places on Earth. Those who listen to the winds of the Avatar Storm hear a terrible voice whisper "Soon, they will be free, and all will fall apart." * The Eighth Tenet, the first to be added to the Code of Hermes since its creation, is pushed through by Ishaq ibn-Thoth, Primus of House Quaesitor. * Taking on many of the remnants of House Thig, House Verditius is restored to status as a full House. * Out of the reach of Control, and exposed to wider supernatural mysteries and Traditionalists who respect reason, members of Panopticon begin to question the Pogrom and start going AWOL or joining technomantic cabals. January * January 1: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Vandal Cleaver, arrested for two counts of concealment of a deadly weapon and threats. * January 23: Gabriel Lafayette, , excitedly sends a message to Magister Marissa Desantos regarding the (re-)discovered Astral Sojourn rote, which appears to bypass the Avatar Storm entirely. February * February 10: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Mitch "The Tabby" Iberson, arrested for concealment of a firearm. * Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Orion Olsen, arrested for battery. March * An unknown recipient in Barcelona receives a flyer on his windshield bearing the mark of the Sphinx. * March 2: Frontier Frank receives an email containing the image of a Sphinx, listing an address and a time. He, Ziggy Pulanski, Ying and Yang investigate and find a Node. * March 13: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Mike Mateo, arrested for battery. * March 22: Arthur Kilpatrick updates a note about Mitch "The Tabby" Iberson: he's dead. A chunk of him washed ashore last week. * March 25: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Virgil Crumb, arrested for two counts Pubic Disturbance (Drunk) and Nudity. April * An anonymous Hermetic sees a billboard marked with a Sphinx, advising him to red a new book on alchemy by John Crow. Calling the number provided puts him in contact with a young person dabbling with alchemy, and on the verge of Awakening. * April 18: Brandon Quint and Jamie Courage receive a padded envelope bearing a Sphinx, warning Quint to be at Darlana Newcastle's home the next night. * April 19: Brandon Quint arrives at Darlana Newcastle's home as ordered, and enters. Shortly after, the Technocracy invades; in the confusion, Chelsea Newcastle and Padmanabhan Krishnam are killed. May * Mason White sees a telecast regarding the destruction of a barn hiding a "meth lab." The telecast has a Sphinx icon in the corner. White and his cabal visit the barn, find the drug lab as described, and blow it up. * Mochi Katame views a webpage, containing a Sphinx image, regarding what's happening at the Kokanee Salmon Hatchery. * May 7: Malcolm Dugall and Lady Sasha Nebtov receive all-access passes to a soccer game, bearing the image of a sphinx. They go and see a chantry-mate, Devon, attempting to sell a Talisman to someone else. When they attempt to stop the transaction, the other man shoots Devon through the heart. * May 30: The man attempting to buy Devon's Talisman attacks his former chantry, and the cabal is forced to relocate. Malcolm Dugall intends to reclaim the stolen Talisman. June * June 6: Aaron Dogon sees some graffiti written in Japanese accompanied by a sphinx. He interprets the graffiti as confirmation that his participation in Jupiter's Forge is vital. October * October 30: Los Angeles is hit by an 7.2 magnitude earthquake summoned by Archduke Belial. The earthquake devastates the citie's water and electricity supplies and results in numerous fires that the authorities are unable to contain. * October 31: The cults of the Earthbound Manishtusu and Enshagkushanna attack the weakened city of Los Angeles, resulting in the Devil's Night riots. Due to the faith-ravaging acts of the cultists, hundreds of people fall into spasms of murder, arson and looting. The governor of California declares emergency. November * November 3: Lucifer himself appeared in Apocalyptic Form near the remains of City Hall in Los Angeles during the Devil's Night riots. The vision lasted for an instant, but it was enough to quell the riots and inspired millions with renewed faith to go to the local churches, synagogues, and temples. While it inspired the three Earthbound responsible for the riots to further efforts, many of the Fallen from around the world, watching the revelation on broadcasts, travelled to Los Angeles, hoping to see their former leader again. December * December 22: From at least this date onward, there will be no more viable Garou births. All the Garou who will fight in the Final Battle have already been born.WTA: WTOJ Notes * The February 29 event with Orion Olsen is suspect, as 2002 was not a leap year. It may have been a typo on the part of the game creators. References Category:World of Darkness timeline